All I Want for Christmas is You
by AvatarMaster
Summary: Katara and Aang celebrate Christmas together. AangxKatara fluff. Oneshot!


**Author's note: I hope oyu like the story. This is a one-shot. Enjoy!**

**All i Want for Christmas is You**

It was an extremely cold that day. They were staying at Omashu, to celebrate Christmas. People at that time would buy some present for the person they love. Katara thought that she would buy a present for Aang. When she was about to return to their camp, Sokka glanced at her, and ask her,

" Did you get Aang a present, Katara?" Sokka asked playfully. Katara blushed.

" Is that a _yes_?" he asked chuckling to himself.

" It's none of your business." Katara mumbled. Sokka decided to lay off of Katara and go for Aang instead.

" Sooo," Sokka asked nosily, " did you get Katara a present?" Aang made a nervous shy face. WHACK! A rock hits Sokka in the head.

" Don't pick on Aang." Toph said calmly.

" Geez," Sokka mumbled, rubbing the back of his head "I was just asking him a question."

" You were bullying him." Toph mumbled.

" Toph," Sokka whined, " how could I do that to my best friend, you heartless monster?"

" Whatever." Toph said walking away from him, but Sokka followed her.

Aang was left alone. He was going to get Katara a Christmas present, when she stopped him,

" Where are you going?" Katara asked curiously.

"I'll just take a walk." Lied Aang.

"Why?"

" I've got to prepare for Christmas," Aang mumbled, " It is tomorrow after all."

"It is!" Katara is now getting excited, " I thought it was the day after tomorrow!"

Katara was lost on her thoughts, and didn't notice that Aang had left. She is left alone with Toph and Sokka, who were still arguing at each other.

" That's rude." Katara mumbled. She hates it when Aang left without saying goodbye to her.

Aang was now doing some last minute shopping for Katara. _"Now what's a best present for her?"_ he thought. He looked at different kinds of store. There are different clothes to choose from. He quickly made his way to the other shop. Not knowing what to buy, he asked the old lady for help,

"What can I get you young man?" She asked.

"Well, I was hoping you'd help me." Aang replied, a little nervous.

"And what is this help you want?"

Aang slowly replied, "Well, Christmas is coming right? I was hoping I could get a gift for a girl I like, and confess my feelings towards her. And I want it to be special."

The old lady stared at him and smiled, "Aahh, young love. What's her name?" she asked.

"Uhm, Katara. Her name is Katara." Aang replied. "So, can you help me?"

"You come into the right place. Now, here's what you need to know." Aang listen at her patiently, "If you want to give a present to this girl and confess your love for her, just make it simple. "

Curiosity, Aang asked her again, "Simple? But I want her to like the present that I'll give her."

"Hm.. Very well. " The lady searched some of her stuff, and takes a box ,whithout him noticing, she wrote something on a paper and put it inside. She gave it to Aang, "Here. I'll give this to you for free."

"Really?! Thanks a lot! But what is it in here?" Aang asked, curiosity filled on him again.

"Give that to the girl you love and I promise you that she would love it." She replied.

Aang don't know what's inside the box, but said thanks, and run to their camp. He saw Katara. He quickly hides his stuff on his tent. Katara is approaching him, but he have to made up some excuse, "I think I'm going to go to sleep." He mumbled.

" Are you sure," Katara asked, " The sun isn't setting yet."

" I'm really tired." he simply said as he walked inside of his tent.

_I want to sleep so I can give Katara his present._ Aang thought as he slowly drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep.

That night he woke up, having another one of his nightmares. He slowly creaked Katara's tent open to see that she was half-awake.

" Um, Katara," Aang mumbled blushing a whole lot, " I had a nightmare."

" You can sleep in here." Katara calmly replied.

Aang laid his sleeping bag next to Katara's. He slipped into it quietly, trying not to disturb Katara.

" What do you really want for Christmas," the half asleep Aang asked, " there has to be something."

Katara leaned over to the side of Aang and whispered very quietly into his ear, " All I want for Christmas is you." Katara wrapped her arms around Aang's shoulder and fell asleep.

"_Okay, calm down Aang, she's just sleepy that's all. But I wish the stuff she just said is true."_ Aang thought. He can't sleep at that moment and only thinking of Katara.

The next morning Katara awoke to see that Aang was gone. She got up immediately and got dressed quickly. She went outside, only to see Aang greeting her,

" Merry Christmas." Aang mumbled softly, handing Katara his present. Katara remembered Aang's present.

" Um, here's your present, Aang." Katara mumbled nervously. She held out a present that looked nothing like Aang's.

They exchanged presents. Aang opened his first, finding a silver pendent shaped like a heart, that says, 'FRIENDS', but half of the small present was missing.

" I have the other side." Katara said blushing holding up the other piece stringed onto a necklace that says, 'FOREVER'.

" Thank you," Aang is now blushing so hard, " now open mine."

Katara opened the box that Aang gave her. There's a panda lily inside the box. This makes her smile. But to her surprise, a little piece of paper caught her eyes. Katara unfolded the small piece of paper that read:

I LOVE YOU KATARA

The astonished Katara clasp her hands over her mouth as tears slowly streamed from her pretty blue eyes. Aang was totally confused, scared on what the paper says.

" Oh, Aang, I love you too!" Katara cried wrapping her arms around him, kiss him and said, " this is the best present ever!"

**Aunthor's note: Merry Christmas!!! **


End file.
